


Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal.

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Near Death Experiences, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: What happens when an Akuma with explosions decides to attack a certain school. Will identity's be revealed? Will lives be lost? read to find out.I always like reveal pics and I promise you the identity will be revealed in the first chapter.please just give it a chance.Completed.





	1. The Reveal.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Adrien and Marinette are dating and are both 15. they know from each other that there Ladybug an Chat Noir. Alya and Nino are also dating and 15 and they are friends with Chloe. AU that Gabriel Agreste is not Hawk Moth.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters.

Adrien, Marinette and the rest of their class had Chemistry when everything went to hell. Their teacher was mad and done with the day when there was a explosion in the back of the class.

She screamed to the class that she was done, ran out of the school and didn't stop until she was 5 streets away.

Somewhere in Paris, a widow opened and a certain villain began to talk.

"Hello Explosiva. I am Hawk Moth. I will give you the power to take revenge on those who have wronged you. I only ask for one thing in return."

"Yes Hawk Moth." she answered as she was transformed in Explosiva.

Back at school the class stepped outside.

"Do you think we were a bit too annoying?" Kim asked.

"Well, I don't think she ran out of the classroom because she was having the time of her life, do you?" Alix answered.

Before someone could answer, they heard explosions and when they looked up, they saw a certain Chemistry teacher in the sky, with thruster which she used to fly. 

The Akuma threw a bottle with a purple substance and it exploded in mid-air while she cackled.

Everyone ran away from her while Adrien and Marinette shared a glance and ran the alley in so they could change.

"I am Explosiva, and you will pay!" she screamed. As she was about to throw another bottle when she saw that two superheroes had jumped on the roof.

"Hey, I like what Hawk Moth did with the hair." Chat Noir joked. "It's claw-some."

Ladybug rolled her eyes at that.

They the camera's in the sky, and Alya's camera on the ground. 

"I'm gonna need you to put down the explosives." Ladybug said to Explosiva.

"They need to punish for what they did. They deserve this!" she screamed.

She threw another explosive.

They made sure all the students were safe at the other side of the street and the fight began.

They had never encountered an Akuma like this. The explosive's were more dangerous than they knew. It was inhuman. They had already used their powers, which was dangerous because they were close to transforming. 

After what seemed like forever, Chat finally got a hold of her glasses and smashed it down. 

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma." Ladybug said. "Time to de-evilize." 

With only one minute left on their ring and earrings, they had won. 

When Paris saw that the Akuma was defeated, they thought they could breath again. They were wrong.

"Do the Miraculous Ladybug." Chat said. Ladybug's blood turned cold. 

"It's still inside. I forgot about that." She said. "There's still a bomb in the building we have to get it, quickly." Ladybug told to Chat as they stood on the roof.

Chat nodded.

"But we've gotta be careful. We can chance any minute now."

All of French was watching. Waiting to see what would happen.

Their classmates on the other side of the street, making pictures or a videos.

Sabine and Tom, on their break, holding each other, watching with fear for their daughter. Not because she is Ladybug, because they don't know that. But for their clumsy little girl who goes to school there.

Gabriel Agreste, who was also watching, not because he was interested in the superheroes. But because he wanted a sign of his son in the crowd. The son who didn't pick up the phone.

Alya, Nino and Chloe, who were unknowingly watching their best friends fighting for their lives.

They were about to jump into the building when their Miraculous's beeped one final time.

In front of the whole country they transformed back in to their civilian forms.

Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The lovers looked at each other in horror and then back at the street and camera's.

Sabine fell to the ground in shock as the superhero transformed to her daughter. 

Marinette. 

Her daughter. 

How had she not noticed? How could she let this happen?

 

Gabriel Agreste didn't know how to react. After taking every precaution he could to shield his son from the dangers of the world, he was in the middle of it. 

 

Alya and Nino looked at their best friends in shock. How could they not have noticed? The same hair, same eyes, the disappearances in the middle of the day, the weird behavior whenever Ladybug or Chat Noir came up, the fact that they were never seen in the same room. The list kept going.

They were silent for a minute but then laughed.

"OH MY GOD! My best friends are Ladybug and Chat Noir. You guys owe me so many interviews. And I was so close with that history book."

"Ha, this is awesome, dudes."

"It was so obvious. how did we not see?"

Their classmates were cheering.

"O My God! This is awesome!"

"I'm calling dibs on them with gym!"

"You're my heroes!"

"I LOVE YOU, LADYBUG!"

Although that last one might not be from one of their classmates.

The rest of Paris was in shock. Those two teens, no older than 16, had been saving them from all those villains these past 2 years? Most of them couldn't believe it.

Adrien and Marinette awkwardly smiled and waved at the crowd before Marinette turned around. 

Now Adrien may have lost his suit but he still heard the bomb that was about to go off.

"MARI! WAIT!"

He ran after her but was to slow and the bomb went off.

The two heroes were thrown back by the explosion, and landed on the street.

First there was silence, and then everyone began screaming. 

Alya and Nino had to be hold back to not jump over the barrier, and run to their friends.

You could hear the sound of two ambulances driving through the streets, trying to get to the injured teens.

"MARI!" 

"Oh, no." 

"MARINETTE, ADRIEN." 

"ADRIEN WAKE UP. MARINETTE!"

When the doctors finally got through the crowd, they started to check on their patients.

Adrien was unconscious with a few burns and wounds as wel as one on his head. He was lucky.

Marinette was less fortunate. Her hearth had stopped. They were already performing CPR on them, but it was too late. 

By the actions the doctors were taking, the city understood what they were dealing with and panicked.

Sabine, Tom and Gabriel immediately went to the hospital.

By the time Tom and Sabine were there, they were taking there daughter and her boyfriend in with a hurry, as they still hadn't gotten her hearth to work.

After about 15 minutes the rest of their class came in.

the hospital only let people who knew the heroes in.

And together they waited till they woke up.


	2. Will you leave me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two. I hope you lik it.

The waiting room was full of people. 

Friends, Family, Kwami's.

After an very painful hour and a half, the doctor came out with the news.

"Chat Noir-" he began but was cut off bij Gabriel Agreste.

"Adrien." he said. "Their names are Adrien and Marinette.

"Sorry. Adrien is still unconscious. He has a concussion, a broken arm and we had to stitch a wound on his head, but we believe he will be just fine." the doctor continued while Gabriel let out an relieved sign.

"And Marinette?" her mom asked.

"She wasn't so fortunate. Her hearth stopped and it took us 10 minutes to restart it again. She too is unconscious but we don't know the results." he continued.

They nodded and sat down again. Not knowing what to think of it.

"I'm really sorry and I know answering this question is the last you want to do right now, but we've gotta ask. There are a lot of people out there, wanting to know what happend to there heroes. Can we release this info?" the doctor asked again.

The parents just nodded again.

 

\-----------1 DAY LATER-----------

ADRIEN'S POV

When I woke up, I needed a second for my eyes to get used to the light that was shinning in them.

I tried to get up but I was pushed back.

"Adrien, are you okay?" I heard my father ask.

I then looked around me to see doctors, family and friends all around me.

When I remembered why I was here, the questions started to flow.

"Where's Marinette? Is she okay? What happend? How long was I out? Where's the akuma? And what happend to the building? Is everything okay? And where's Mari?" I asked all at once.

Nino, who stood beside me, put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down dude. Everything is fine. There was a explosion and you got knocked out. You were out for a day and the akuma is gone. The building is back to it's normal self, for some weird reason. Everything is fine, dude. Just relax." he said.

But I didn't relax, because he didn't answer all of my questions.

"And Marinette?" I asked again.

Her father who stood left of me pointed to a bed on the other side of him which I hadn't seen yet.

When I saw who lay on that bed, and how she looked, I had the feeling like I couldn't breath anymore.

She was unconscious, with a breathing machine attached on her mouth and needles in her arm. She had wounds and bruises all over her body.

"Mari." I whispered.

I got the feeling I needed to throw up.

I tried to get out of the bed but they pushed me back again.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." I kept mumbling.

"You gotta stay down, son. You've got to rest." my father said.

"This is my fault. I was to slow." I mumbled again.

Sabine lay a hand on my shoulder.

"This is not your fault. Just rest okay."

I stopped struggling but I never rested.

The love of my life lay besides me, hurt because I wasn't fast enough.

My friends started saying goodbye and left the room to go to the waiting room saying I needed rest.

"Where are Tikki and Plagg?" I asked.

Two Kwami's came flying to me and gave me a hug. Well the best hug they could give me since they were smaller than my hand.

"Hey kitten! You're awake!" Plagg screamed.

I let out a smal laugh. 

"It's good to see you again." I said.

 

I had to stay in bed for another day. The magic of our kwami's made sure we healed faster. 

Once I could get out of the bed, I sat down on a chair next to Mari and didn't move unless it was absolutely necessary. 

All of Paris tried to get in to the hospital to see the two heroes.

They had put up a shrine in front of the hospital, at their house, in the school and some other places.

There hadn't been any attacks. Which was strange, maybe Hawk Moth took a vacation too?

 

4 days after the accident I was in the room with Mari alone. 

It was dark since it was pretty late.

I held her hand as I started to talk.

"Hey Bugaboo. You've gotta wake up. We've got a city to protect, and I can't do that without you." 

I moved some hair out of her face while tears ran down my face.

"You've gotta wake up. Or I'll... I'll..." 

I didn't finish my sentence.

"Now you were supposed to say 'or you'll do what, Chaton?' I need you Mari, I love you."

Then I began to sing. I don't know why, but I just did.

**"Miraculous... Simply the best**

**Up to the test when things go wrong.**

**Miraculous... The luckiest.**

**The power of love, always so strong.**

**Miraculous."**

I sang it soft and slow and my voice broke at the last two lines.

I looked up at Mari again. Nothing. Of course not.

I began again. Not because I was hoping it would change something. But because if I didn't, I would break.

 

**"Miraculous... Simply the best**

**Up to the test when things go wrong.**

**Miraculous..."**

I couldn't go on. I was crying to much.

  **"The luckiest."**  

I snapped my head up.

Marinette was looking at me with beautiful blue eyes.

**"The power of love, always so strong.**

**Miraculous."**

She stopped singing.

"I looked at her with huge eyes. She was really awake. This wasn't a dream or illusion.

I began laughing.

"Mari." I whispered as I kissed her.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." she answered.

With a huge grin I ran out of the room to the hall.

"She's awake!" I screamed.

It took a minute before people got what I meant. 

But everything came back to life then.

Doctors ran in the room with friends and family.

And for the first time since I woke up I had the feeling I could breath again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. I hope you read the next chapter too. And as always, I will appreciate your comment.


End file.
